


Monster hidden amount men

by reginangoh



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Dark Tony Stark, M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony and Stephen first met when they are kids, Wendigo Tony Stark, monster tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: As a child, Tony Stark had spent a Christmas in the cold wilderness of Canada, he's not on a vacation, he was kidnapped. Knowing that his father would never pay the ransom he took matters into his own hands and killed his kidnappers. Unfortunately for him, a week-long blizzard hit before he could escape and he is stuck with the bodies of his kidnappers. With no food around the cabin, he took matters into his own hands, even if it means leaving his humanity behind.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

'Twas the night after Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. A little boy sat, curled up in a corner. For he had just killed his kidnappers and have nowhere to wander. As the blizzard rage outside the cabin, the little boy sat, cold, hungry and tired. For what felt like days he sat with the bodies, as the blizzard kept raging and no one to find him.

"This can't be my end!" The little boy cried. "I'm better than this and I'll do what is needed to get out alive!" So with blood on his hands and fear in his heart, he walked over to the bodies and cut off a part.

On that cold snowy day, unknown to the world, a Wendigo was born and he's ready to kill.

~Many years later~

There are many secret rooms in the world but the one Obadiah is currently in is one of the deadliest room in the world. It isn't because of any traps or poisonous gas but the simple fact that no one other than the creator of the room would leave alive. You see, the room's creator built this room for the simple purpose to kill anyone who comes after him or is a threat to his life and Obadiah fit the criteria to be in this room.

Obadiah woke up in the dark and tried to scream when he noticed that he is hanging by his arms, the keyword here is 'tried'. He is gagged and he's arms are tied with chains, making it impossible for him to escape or call for help. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and tried to think, the last thing he remembers is the drive back to his house, he doesn't even remember stopping the car so whatever was used on him to knock him out must have erased some of his memories. But who would do this to him?

Not that he needs to wonder for too long, not long after he woke up a spotlight shine directly onto him. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the sudden light before he can look around without his eyes hurting. From what he can see, the room is empty of any objects, he is hanging about a meter off the ground and the man standing in front of him with a smug look on his face is his godson, Tony Stark.

"Obadiah! Nice to see that you're finally awake! Now you must be wondering what's going on and I would love to explain everything to you but I just don't have the time." Tony grinned a little too widely and Obadiah can see that his teeth are starting to grow longer and sharper right in front of his eyes. 

Obadiah can only watch as Tony grows right before his eyes and by the time it is over he is looking up at him instead of down. He's shaking in fear as he looks into the glowing yellow eyes of the beast that is his godson. 

Tony now stands taller than any man when he stands in his hind legs, snow-white fur covered his lean body and his long limbs ends with sharp claws. Tony looks down at the man who is his godfather and grinned widely. "I have to thank you, I was starting to run low on food so I would make this quick for you." He said before opening his maw and digging his sharp and pointy teeth into Obadiah's neck. 

Tony ripped off the front half of his neck and devour it hungrily. He licks his maw clean as he watches the life drain from Obadiah's eyes. "You really shouldn't have kept all that damning information on your work computer, Obadiah. Now everyone would know that you are a greedy bastard who would betray your only godson for money." He smirked. "They won't even know that you are dead, all they know is that you ran away to hide out overseas after your emotionally unstable godson, who is currently locked in his bedroom, called to confront you about betraying him in front of Pepper because he was going through the information with her. "

Choking on his own blood and struggling to breathe, all Obadiah could think of is how badly he fucked up by messing with Tony and the last thing he saw before the last bit of his life slipped away from him is the smug look on the beast that is his godson. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Tony happily step out of the room in his human suit and not a drop of blood on him. Luckily Rhodey, Pepper and Happy think that he is locked up in his room, shocked about the betrayal and Jarvis is helping him by showing them 'live' footage of him. 

He steps into the elevator and asked Jarvis to bring him up to his room so he can get some rest. There would be press conferences and police investigation but he'll come out looking like the victim as the world is in a manhunt for a dead man.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony is busy working on a new project in his lab, he got really bored of 'mourning' the loss of his relationship with Obadiah, when he heard the door to his lab unlock. He looked up and smiled when he saw the only man he trusts with his secret walk towards him. "Hello Stephen, what brings you here to my neck of the woods?" He asked as he abandons his work and got onto his feet. "Worried about me?" He walks towards the doctor and wraps his arms around his neck. "Or did you miss me?"

Stephen smiled as he rolls his eyes. "Obviously I missed you." He leans down and kisses him gently. "And I have to admit, I was a little worried. You were missing for three months and in a hot climate no less, how are you feeling?" He asked as he starts examining his boyfriend.

Now it's Tony's turn to roll his eyes but he lets Stephen examine him and had to hold back a sigh when he heard his gasp of horror. "Stephen, meet the arc reactor. It's keeping me alive so I do hope you'll get along."

"What happened?" Stephen asked softly with pain in his voice as his hand gently brush against Tony's arc reactor.

Tony smiled sadly as he gently holds Stephen's hand and leads him to the couch. "It's not a pretty story so you better sit down for it." He said softly and sat down next to Stephen before telling him everything. The worry in Stephen's eyes remains him of the first time they met.

~After Tony is reborn as a Wendigo~

Tony is pretty sure he took a wrong turn somewhere because he is quite sure that there aren't any farms in New York. After the blizzard had died down he burnt the cabin and whatever is left of his kidnappers to the ground and made a run for it. He avoided humans even after he had learnt to shift back into his human form because he isn't sure if they would help him or not, the last thing he wants is to be kidnapped again so here he is, in his monster form, he doesn't know what he is yet, hiding out in a barn.

Tony curl up in the corner hopefully so no one would see him as he licks his leg. He had accidentally stepped on a bear trap and is now cleaning his wound as best as he can when he heard the door open and someone called out, someone young.

"Hello? I know you're in here, there's no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you." The voice called out softly.

Tony starts panicking a little, how did they know he's in here? Did they see him? Is he in danger now? But all that stopped when the pain in his leg reminds him that he is hurt and bleeding and they probably saw the blood and followed it here. They sound young so they probably won't hurt him but he should prepare himself to run.

The owner of the voice is now in Tony's line of view and he felt himself relaxing when he saw it's a boy younger than him carrying a first aid kid. Tony should be able to get away with being some kind of dog and get his wound treated before they get infected, hopefully.

Tony slowly crawl out with his injured leg in the air while whimpering softly. He knows he's ugly for a dog and he lacks a tail but he really really hope that he can at least get treated...and something to eat before the hunger starts making him crazy again. Let's just say there was a very lucky couple who ran away when they saw him and left behind their lunch. He was so hungry he ate everything they had brought with them to camp so that was a lot of food but the hunger left him alone and he doesn't crave human flesh, he's still trying to get used to that craving.

"Hey there cutie, there's no need to be afraid. I'm Stephen, I'm here to help." Stephen smiled softly as he sat down and hold out his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you." He promised.

Tony is stunned that Stephen would think he is cute, either he is the kind of kid that thinks all animals are cute or he needs his eyes checked, either way, he's not looking a gift horse in the mouth. He limps over towards Stephen and sniffs his hand before giving it a gentle lick. He has no idea how dogs act but he hopes that this is enough to show that he trusts him.

Stephen smiled as he moves closer to pat Tony. "Good doggie. God, look at you." He said in awe as he gently runs his hand through his fur. "You look different from the other dogs but you are so beautiful. I wish I can keep you but my parents said we have enough pets already..." He smiled. "I'll just have to keep you a secret. Now let's take a look at your wound." He places the first aid kit down and opens it up. "Now this might hurt a little but we have to clean the wound."

Tony buried his face into his arms and whimper softly as Stephen cleaned his wound, it does hurt but he knows it is for his own good so he stayed as still as possible until Stephen is done wrapping up his wound.

"There, all better. You've been so good for me." Stephen coos softly as he pat Tony.

Tony won't admit it, but he kinda likes all the attention and would wag his tail if he has one. He actually crawled onto Stephen's lap and whined softly when he stopped patting him.

Stephen giggled softly as he hugs Tony. "You're so soft and fluffy...I know! Your name is Snowie from now on! I bet you'll blend into the snow with no problem with how beautifully white your fur is."

Tony had to hold himself back from speaking when he's named 'Snowie'. He's Tony Stark! Not 'Snowie'! But then again he can't just tell it to him so all he can do is keep his mouth shut and tries to get Stephen to pat him again.

~Present day~

"Tony? Tony, do you hear me?" Stephen asked with worry in his voice when he saw his boyfriend with a faraway look on his face.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Stephen." Tony gives him an apologetic smile. "I was just remembering the first time we met...you named me Snowie." He laughed.

Stephen blush in embarrassment. "To be fair, I was a kid and you were as white as snow." He said as he gently pats Tony.

Tony closed his eyes as he leans into Stephen's hand. "I know." He said softly, enjoying the patting. "Do you still think I am beautiful now that you know what I am and how dangerous I can be?" He asked after a few minutes. He needed to know but he has always been too afraid to ask.

"Oh, Tony..." Stephen whispered as he gently cups his face. "You are so beautiful in my eyes, nothing would ever change that. Remember my stupid idea to try to help you be human again? You were so hungry and yet you would rather eat yourself before you hurt me." He smiled softly. "I love you, My beautiful Wendigo. Nothing in this world would ever change that." He closed his eyes as he kisses him gently.

Tony's eyes tear up as he listened to Stephen, he closed his eyes and let the tears run down his cheeks as he kisses him back. "I love you too, Stephen," Tony whispered as he smiled softly. "I love you so much, I was so cold before I met you. You made me feel warm again, Stephen. No one else was able to do that."

Stephen kisses him again before pulling him onto his lap and hug him close. "And I'll always be here to keep you loved and warm." He promised as he nuzzles him gently. "I love you, Tony."

Tony smiled softly as he rests his head against Stephen's chest. "I love you, Stephen."


	3. Chapter 3

"So...when are you planning to tell Rhodey?" Stephen asked softly as he watches Tony replace the power source for his arc reactor again.

"If one of these works I won't have to tell him." Tony said as he starts working on creating a new power source that would be able to run his arc reactor.

"Plan for the worst while hoping for the best," Stephen said sadly. "That's what you told me when I asked you about giving up your position as a CEO to Pepper."

Tony shrug his shoulders. "Even if I managed to survive this we both know that she is the best person to run SI." He turns to Stephen and smiles at him. "Don't worry, it's only my human form that is dying. I'll still be around."

"Will you?" Stephen asked with fear in his voice. "What if your human form is your humanity? What if losing your human form means that you become a monster in the stories? I can't...I can't bear to see you becoming a mindless best driven by hunger and to see your beautiful form turn into a twisted version of itself...I just can't." He closed his eyes so Tony won't be able to see the pain his in eyes.

Tony walks towards Stephen and gently cups his face. "Hey, look at me," Tony said softly and smiled when Stephen opened his beautiful eyes. "I'm not going to lose my human form, and even if I did you know how to stop me from going too far."

Stephen sighs softly as he places his hands over Tony's and gently nuzzles them. "We have talked about this, I am not digging your still-beating heart out of your chest to burn it." He places a kiss on each of his hands before looking Tony in his eyes. "And how can you be so sure? Nothing has worked."

Tony smirked. "Because I know that Pepper's new assistant is a spy, been around enough to know the signs and she isn't even a good one, she has shown too much of her hand. Her resume is impressive but she could have applied for other more suitable positions in SI and the way she flipped Happy?" He shakes his head. "It's pretty obvious that a job isn't what she has in mind when she signed up." He decides to drop the issue about his death, for now, seeing as how upset it made Stephen.

"Wha-what!? A spy? Tony, are you serious? And you are still letting her work for Pepper? Why?" Stephen asked in disbelieve.

"Remember Shield? Told you how they tried to 'help' me keep my identity as Iron Man a secret? My money is in Miss. 'Whatever her name is' belonging to them which means that they are planning something and they probably have something that can help me so for now," He smiled as he gently stroke Stephen's cheek. "I just have to make them think that I am getting desperate."

"You are getting desperate, Tony. And what are you planning to do about the guy who tried to kill you? I'm surprised you didn't try to kill him." Stephen closes his eyes as he leans into Tony's hands.

"I'll deal with him if he becomes a problem again," Tony promised. "And I am not, I'm really not." He smiled softly. "I know they are planning something and I am betting my money on that something saving my life. Trust me."

Stephen opens his eyes and pulls Tony closer for a kiss. "I trust you." He whispered once he has broken the kiss. "Just please, be safe." He didn't wait for a reply as he kisses him again.

"Please be safe as well, Stephen," Tony whispered once they broke the kiss for air. "I will truly lose myself if I ever lose you."

____________________________________________________________________________

~Prison~

"Five minutes." The Police officer told Tony as he let Tony into the cell and closed the door behind him.

"Pretty decent tech. Cycles per second were a little low." Tony said as he walks towards the man that tried to kill him with his hands on his pockets. "You could have doubled up your rotations. You focused the repulsor energy through ionised plasma channels. It’s effective." He smirked as he stops in front of him. "Not very efficient. But it’s a passable knock-off." He shrugs his shoulders. "I don’t get it. A little fine-tuning you could have made a solid paycheck. You could have sold it to North Korea, China, Iran, or gone onto the black market. You look like you got friends in low places."

"You come from a family of thieves and butchers. And now, like all guilty men, you try to rewrite your own history. And you forget all the lives the Stark family has destroyed." Ivan said as he looks up at Tony.

Tony leans against the wall and crosses his arms. "Speaking of thieves, where did you get this design?"

"My father. Anton Vanko."

"Well, I never heard of him."

"My father is the reason you’re alive."

"The reason I’m alive is ‘cause you had a shot, you took it, you missed." Tony leans forward to be right in his face.

Ivan smirked slightly. "Did I? If you can make God bleed, the people will cease to believe in him. And there will be blood in the water. And the sharks will come. The truth, all I have to do is sit here and watch as the world will consume you."

"Where will you be watching the world consume me from? That’s right. A prison cell. I’ll send you a bar of soap." Tony pushes himself off the wall to leave. He stopped halfway to the door and turn his head to face Ivan. "And I'm no God, Darling." He grinned as his teeth sharpened slightly. "Pray hard that you never see what I am." He said before continuing his journey to the door.

"Hey, Tony," Ivan called out before Tony can knock on the door. "Before you go, palladium in the chest, painful way to die."

Tony snort as he knocks on the door and leaves without looking back.

____________________________________________________________________________

~After Ivan is blown up, Fury asked to see Tony~

Tony tab his finger against the table as he waits for Fury to show his face, ignoring the files on the table that is left there to tempt him. He really isn't in the mood for any of this. Not only was he unable to make a meal out of Ivan he was also unable to make a meal out of Hammer, one is long dead and the other is behind bars. Not the best end after everything he had gone through. Doesn't help he is playing a waiting game with a man he is very tempted to turn into his next meal, that guy did not leave a good impression on him.

Tony ignored Fury when he finally decided to grace him with his presence and continued to ignore him until he pushes a file towards him. He picks it up and read through it before Fury could say anything and laughed. "What bullshit is this?" He asked as he throws the file back onto the table and finally turns to face him. "If you think this is going to make me beg to be in your secret boy band then think again. This makes me want to file a restraining order against you and your agents."

"Read the last line, Stark." Fury said without giving away any emotions.

"Oh, I did, 'Recruitment assessment for Avenger initiative. Iron man yes. Tony Stark, not recommended.' which makes no sense seeing as Iron Man and Tony Stark are literally the same person." Tony leans back against his seat and crosses one leg over the other.

"Which leads us to believe at this junction we'd only like to use you as a consultant." Fury said calmly as he studied Tony, and he doesn't like what he sees.

Tony smirked as he lay his hands on his lap and lean forward. "You can't afford me and even if you can I want as little to do with you and your little group as possible. You were sitting on information that can save my life while I am being poisoned to death by the very thing keeping me alive, information, by the way, that belongs to my father who by your own admission wanted me to have it because he believed that I am the only person who can finish what he started, which means he wanted me to have this information and you had no right to keep it from me." He said as he got to his feet and straighten his clothes.

"You sent an agent to spy on me while I was dying to make your stupid report instead of giving the information to me or if you couldn't find it a simple 'Hey, you have something of yours dad's that could help you but you'll have to give us some time to find it.' would have worked." His voice turned cold as he glare at Fury, he may have dropped the temperature a little but no one has to know that.

"And let's not forget about the fact Agent Coulson was given authorisation by you to use any means necessary to imprison me in my own home after you have cut off my contract to the outside world. He told me himself that he will tase me and watch Supernanny while I drool into the carpet if I tried to leave or play any games. Ignoring the fact that it is highly illegal to falsely imprison someone, your agent thinks it is a wonderful idea to tase someone who has an arc reactor in his chest and is dependent on that arc reactor to stay alive. For all anyone knows being tased could kill me so he literally threatened my life, he might as well have taken out his gun and point it at my head."

He picks up the file and holds it out to Fury as he places his other hand on the table and leans across the table. "I suggest you destroy this report and forget about me joining your group. I might join on missions that need me but that is it." He throws the file over towards Fury and straightens himself. "Everything I deem unimportant will cost you, good day." He gives Fury a cold smile as he leaves. He has a boyfriend waiting for him back home and he isn't going to waste any minute on Fury.

____________________________________________________________________________

~Stark Tower~

"You were WHAT!?" Rhodey glare at his best friend as he tries to look innocent. "Why didn't you tell me, Tones? Why would you keep this from me?"

"Were you even planning on telling us at all, Tony?" Pepper crosses her arms as she glared at Tony.

Tony sighs softly as he turns to Stephen for help but found none when Stephen shakes his head. "I told you to tell them sooner."

"You made me tell them even though it's not a problem anymore!" Tony pout, he was going to take this to his grave if Stephen hasn't forced him to tell them.

"You made me your CEO, Tony. I think I had the right to know that Natalie is a spy!" Pepper growled, angrier at Natalie for pretending to be her assistant just to do an assessment on Tony while he is dying than she is about Tony hiding the fact from her.

"And I have the right to know that my best friend is dying! When was I supposed to find out? When you are six feet under?" Rhodey looks like he is ready to kill someone with how angry he is. "And what if they had given you the information too late? I would have lost you!"

"That's why I had that party and getting drunk while flirting with Natasha, which is apparently Natalie's real name. Make them think that I am ready for death." Tony raises his eyebrow. "Did you really think I would cheat on Stephen with anyone? Do you really think anyone could ever take Stephen's place in my heart?"

"Damn Tones, you should have said something! I really thought you've lost your mind!" Rhodey groans softly as he pinches the bridge of his nose and rests his other hand on his hips.

"Wait! Are you fucking serious here? You really thought I would cheat on Stephen?" Tony asked in shock. "I would rather promote Hammer tech willingly than cheat on Stephen!"

"Which is why I thought you lost your damn mind! You should have told us!" Rhodey said throwing his hands in the air. "We could have helped!"

"I'm really sorry, Honey bear. I didn't say anything after I saw how Stephen reacted, it wasn't pleasant and I didn't want you or Pepper to have to go through that as well." Tony said softly.

Rhodey gently places his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Tony, no matter what happens I don't want you to think you have to do this alone."

Pepper nods in agreement. "We're here for you, Tony. Even if we can only be there for you."

Tony smiled softly as he places his hand over Rhodey's. "Thank you. It means a lot to me." It also makes him think that they could probably tell him his secret in the future after he talked to Stephen about it of course.


End file.
